vaingloryfandomcom-20200214-history
Krul
|} Description Krul is a jungle nightmare who dominates in 1v1 duels. Able to absorb massive amounts of damage and recover large portions of his own health mid-battle, Krul can bring the pain and survive a beating as long as he can stick to the target. Abilities Shadows Empower Me Krul is empowered by the shadows after standing still in brush for 1.5 seconds. Once empowered, Krul briefly gains 2 move speed and his next basic attack will slow the target by 40% for 3 seconds. ---- Dead Man's Rush Krul dashes to the target, deals damage and applies basic-attack effects. Activating Dead Man's Rush grants Krul a temporary health barrier. Stats *'Cooldown:' 9 / 9 / 9 / 9 / 8''' *'''Energy Cost: 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 *'Basic Attack Damage:' 160% / 160% / 160% / 160% / 160% *'Crystal Damage:' 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 (+70% CP) *'Barrier:' 100 / 180 / 260 / 340 / 420 (+125% CP) *'Duration:' 3 / 3 / 3 / 3 / 3 ---- Spectral Smite Passive: Basic attacks and abilities apply a stack of Weakness for a duration that scales with crystal power, for a max of 8 stacks. Each stack reduces the target's damage by 6.2% and increases Krul's lifesteal against the weakened target. Active: Detonate the stacks to deal damage and regain health based on the number of stacks consumed. Stats *'Cooldown:' 13 / 12.5 / 12 / 11.5 / 10 *'Energy Cost:' 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 *'Damage:' 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 / 350 (+50% CP) *'Damage / Stack:' 20 / 35 / 50 / 65 / 95 (+20% CP) *'Heal:' 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 140 (+35% CP) *'Heal / Stack:' 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 / 40 (+20% CP) *'Lifesteal / Stack:' 13% / 13% / 13% / 13% / 13% *'Weakness Duration:' 4 / 4 / 4 / 4 / 4 (+0.5% CP) ---- From Hell's Heart Krul pulls Hellrazor from his chest and hurls it in the targeted direction. The sword will boomerang back to Krul after reaching max range. If the sword hits an enemy hero, it deals damage and stuns, then slows the target. Damage and stun duration scales with the distance the sword traveled before hitting the target. (50% at point blank range, 100% at max range, and up to 150% at 'boomerang' range.) Stats *'Cooldown: '''80 / 65 / 50 *'Energy Cost:' 55 / 70 / 85 *'Damage:' 350 / 500 / 650 (+100% CP) *'Slow Duration:' 3 / 3.5 / 4 *'Stun Duration:''' 1.8 / 2 / 2.2 ---- Tips # Krul's most-common combo involves throwing his sword behind him, running from the brush, activating Dead Man's Rush to reach a high-valued target and then basic attacking to build up stacks for a Spectral Smite execute. Alternatively, save From Hell's Heart to keep the target from fleeing, maximizing the time they're in your clutches. # Krul's Weakness stacks cripple enemies in teamfights. It's often better to not use Spectral Smite until you're guaranteed a kill because the Weakness is so important. # Krul is the most powerful 1v1 duelist in the game. Fight 1v1 to the death (theirs). Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Melee Category:Jungle Category:Warrior Category:Browse